


For Starlight shall conquer the Darkness

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, I feel like it coulve been explored far more, Lucy is being her observant self, also there needs to be more of this ship out there, darkness magic is dangerous, this girl is so caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: When Freed keeps behaving strangely, Lucy gets suspicious and decides to pay him a visit. Something isn't right and she cannot and doesn't want to turn a blind eye to it.





	For Starlight shall conquer the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot I wrote 3 years ago, and this time it's Freed x Lucy! It had been a request back then and I was given the song 'Friend please' by the Twenty One Pilots as inspiration. It worked pretty well. Go listen to it if you wanna! :)

Lucy was surprised when she discovered that he’d opened up to nobody about the issue. On the other hand she wasn’t sure whether it should surprise her because his behavior had been striking in an odd way.   


It was true that Laxus and the Raijinshuu were at the guild hall less often than all the other members, but they saw each other often enough and the last days something significant had changed.  


She barely saw the rune mage anymore and whenever she did then he wasn’t in contact with anyone else, just entered the hall to fetch something or have a quick conversation. Nothing more. He vanished as quickly as he arrived.

When Lucy dared to ask one of the rune mage’s closest friends, this time Bixlow, she got fed with the reply that Freed claimed to be very busy and working on a special project so he spent most of his time at home.  


The celestial mage could impossibly miss the slight amount of concern and doubt in the seith mage’s voice when she talked to him. She wasn’t used to see such a serious expression on the tall man’s face either. No teasing, no calling her cosplayer. Apparently something was wrong but no one really did know what exactly.  


It was true that Lucy had fewer interactions with the Laxus and Raijinshuu than most of her other guild mates but that definitely didn’t keep her from worrying just as much. The blonde beauty loved each and everyone of her comrades. They were nakama. They were everything she had, everything she kept dear to her.  


After a couple of more days had passed and she’d watched the same play of Freed sneaking into the guild hall, wearing his ever so stoic expression, just to vanish a moment later again, she took a quick decision.   


She wanted to help. She could feel something was not as it was supposed to be.  


Now, the celestial mage was standing in front of a huge apartment which belonged to the Raijinshuu’s captain. Once she’d gotten his address from Mirajane she didn’t waste any more moments and made her way over to said address. Still, the moment she actually arrived and gazed at his door she felt hesitation and flurry kick in. _What would he say when he saw her standing here? Was he home right now anyway? How was she supposed to begin?_ She couldn’t just ask straight away what was wrong, could she? Lucy was aware that Freed was a fairly private person. Reserved, intelligent, calculating. What if he would reject her right away, what if he would get mad?  


It was _oddly_ hard to make the move, but as she told herself to ignore the nervousness and raging thoughts she brought her hand forward to knock at his door.  


Silence.  


She waited, hands folded and brown orbs never leaving the door.  


As no one seemed to react, she tried again.  


More moments passed. Nothing.  


Sighing, Lucy detached her hands from each another and moved one up to run her fingers through her hair. Either the rune mage wasn’t at home or he didn’t open the door on purpose. If there was really something severely wrong, then both would make sense.  


When she tried one last time and still no one opened, she was about to give up. Nervousness got replaced by disappointment and the worry that had grown in her existence kicked in again. _Mh…_  


Just as she turned on her heels and wanted to head back to the guild, a low sound reached her ears and made her freeze In her motion. Looking back over her shoulder, she stared at the door knob as she heard someone unlocking the door and one moment later she was greeted by a familiar face which was absolutely unfamiliar at the same time.  


“Freed… !.. ?”  


Lucy never managed to take a closer look at him when he rushed through the guild hall but as she saw him now, standing there, all she could feel was shock. Dark circles under his eyes, green long hair which was always so silky and neat now messy.  


“What do you want, Lucy?”  


The celestial mage was not capable of offering an immediate reply. It seemed as though is unusual appearance caught and kept all her attention, more thoughts messing up her mind. He looked incredibly unhealthy… and _unhappy_. Greenish blue eyes were dull instead of bearing a beautiful color and mysterious glint. It was also the first time she saw him in less extravagant garments. A plain black shirt and grey pants were covering his body.  


“If it’s nothing then excuse me, but I’m busy.”  


Freed’s vox was touched by no emotions. Usually he wouldn’t just throw the door shut right in front of her, but now he was about to do just that. That was the moment when Lucy snapped back out of her thoughts and she turned as fast as she could, stepping forward.  


“N-No Freed, wait!”  


He did.  


“I… Can I talk to you?”  


Dark brown hues bore sincere concern even though she attempted her best to conceal it from the man in front of her. Whatever was happening, something told her that the least thing he wanted was pity.  


“As I mentioned before, I am busy, Lucy.”  


“It won’t take long!”  


Now that she was here she had to attempt anything possible to discover what was wrong. For a moment the female wondered whether his friends had tried to get something out of him already, and if so then they had been unsuccessful quite obviously. The realization made her heart drop briefly. How was she supposed to talk to him when his closest friends didn’t achieve anything  with it?  


“Please… ?”  


Lucy spotted consideration in his expression, edge of his mouth twitching. She was allowed to hope wasn’t she? Freed’s tired eyes ran over her entire frame before he turned around, letting her face his back, and went out of her sight.  


It turned out to be another aspect of his behavior that didn’t fail to surprise her. She was pretty sure that under different conditions he would allow her to come in and not just leave her at the door step. In any way, she took it as her permission to set foot in his house even though all of it made her feel a little uneasy. Yet, she reminded herself not to waste any opportunity and shove any doubt away as she stepped inside, gently closing the door behind her.   


Lucy barely had any time to be mesmerized by the inside of his home because she concentrated on him only and followed the rune magician to what seemed to be the kitchen. Freed didn’t say a word, but as he did she found herself flinching, caught off guard by his deep voice resonating so suddenly.  


“I don’t have much time.”  


Turning, he focused her whilst gesturing towards one of the chairs in his kitchen before going to sit down on the one across from her. Leaned back, arms folded across his chest, he watched every of her moves just as if he was watching his prey.   


His intense gaze let the feeling of unease grow inside of her, but once again she decided to ignore it. She was even more certain than before that something was utterly wrong and that she had a reason to be worried.  


As Lucy seated herself on the offered chair, she didn’t find the courage to return his look instantly, however after one moment had passed she raised her gaze and found that it was best to use every second she got.  


“What's wrong, Freed?”  


“Nothing.”  


She could have flinched once again. Perhaps it was the absolute coldness in his voice. Perhaps it was his quick and untrue answer. Anyone would be able to see that something was not right.  


“You are lying, aren’t you, Freed?” She continued, striving for the softest tone she could manage.  


“I am not. I’m fine and you should be ashamed to accuse me of something such as lying.”  


“That’s not what I wanted, believe me, just… Freed, please. Your friends are worried and I can see you. I see the look in your eyes, I see that something is not right, I–”  


“If that’s all you had to say, then please leave,” the rune mage cut her off, vox quivering lightly as he raised from his seat and glared down at her.

In fact he hadn’t seen such a situation coming. Hadn’t expected to spot Lucy of all people at his door step, concerned. He thought he managed to hide the obvious, thought that if he would tell his best friends over and over again that everything was in order that they would leave him alone. They knew he had to have much alone time when working on something important. This situation caught him absolutely off guard. He was not prepared and he shouldn’t feel struggles to keep his emotions hidden. It never was a problem. _Almost never._  


“Freed, please. I just want to know what’s wrong.” She wouldn’t give up so quickly even when he was towering over her like he was. Not least for she noticed something changing, took note of the light shaking of his frame.  


“Lucy, please leave–”  


“Just tell me if anyone can help you, Freed.” Her wish to help was sincere. It was in her nature that she couldn’t bear seeing someone she loved suffering. And he obviously was suffering. Lucy couldn’t help it, it hurt her, it truly did. It didn’t matter that they didn’t talk or interacted as much as she did with Natsu or Erza. But it did matter that he was her comrade.  


“Freed, I promise I–”  


“ _LEAVE!_ ”  


Brown orbs widened at his sudden outburst, wincing abruptly as she felt him gripping her wrist harshly. Dullness in his eyes gone, replaced by something wild and untamed and all of a sudden she felt fear. Never had she seen him like this before, the tight grip around her wrist began to hurt quickly but he didn’t do more. He just stood there, gripping her and glaring at him with teeth clearly ground after he’d yelled at her. Purple glow shone through his messed up, green bangs.  


“F-Freed…” Lucy swallowed, vox weak and hesitant but she didn’t dare to move, fearing that he could do anything else or tighten his grip even more. “Freed, please… please let go…,” she begged quietly, still shocked. She felt tears threatening to wet her own eyes, more because his reaction revealed that his condition was even worse than anticipated than out of the fear and shock. She could hear his breathing, saw that his lips were now parted slightly and his body was quivering again as the rune mage merely gazed at her with his storming, icy hues.  


“I…” He was barely audible and cut himself off after only one word as suddenly he let go off her wrist only to entangle his digits in the front of her top and broke down against her. His body slumped, fabric of her attire gripped between his calloused fingers and head falling down onto her shoulder.  


It was not the sudden weight the celestial mage suddenly had difficultes to deal with, at least not immediately, though his break down in general. She didn’t see it coming at all. Never had she seen the rune mage losing his face, never had she seen him cry or scream like this and his image was one of pure misery.  


“H-Huh? Freed?” What on earth was happening to him? Inhaling and exhaling deeply, she tried to hold him safely, didn’t even spend one thought on just letting go of him. It was not long after that she could hear faint noises of sobs, and a sole heartbeat later she felt tear drops hitting her shoulder and running down her skin. It hurt. It stung in her heart to see the man like this. Lucy doubted that he’d allowed himself to cry in front of anyone else the past days, _weeks_ , and now she was fairly certain that she was the first person he was going to open up to. Or that was at least what the blonde was hoping dearly.  


“H-Hey…” Pausing, she cleared her throat, wishing for a steady voice in order to offer comfort. “It’s… It’s okay to cry, Freed. You are not alone. You never was, you never will be.”   


It felt weird to be standing here with him like that though that didn’t mean that it didn’t feel right. If it helped him, then she knew she would do everything in her power to make him feel better, regardless of everything else.  


As the sobs didn’t stop, she roamed one hand to his back and rubbed up and down along it, knowing that it usually had a soothing effect on people. He was getting heavy though.   


“Do you… Are you still sure that you don’t want to talk?” Lucy inquired cautiously, never stopping the gesture of comfort. She felt he heart making a small jump as she noticed him giving a meek shake of his head, and one second later he straightened himself, avoiding to look at her however.   


Green bangs were curtaining his entire face as he sat down on the chair he was previously sitting on, head tipped forward and hands clenched to fists as they rested on the surface of the table.  


Not only did he regret to have attacked Lucy like this, but that he lost his mask. He hid himself inside of his home, avoided most contact with his friends but it all had one reason.  


“…I don’t… want to… worry anyone…”  


The blonde felt another stitch at hearing the changed tone of his vox. Freed sounded broken and she wished that she would never have to hear this tone again.   


“But… that’s exactly what you are doing when you hide yourself and deny that you need help.”  


“I don’t need help,” he whispered, tensing and loosening his fingers. Lucy gave a low sigh, dropping her gaze in sadness. She knew exactly how he felt but was aware that it was no solution in the end, to hide and deny.  


“You say that you are fine, but you aren’t. You aren’t, Freed.” Her voice was ever so soft. “I understand that you don’t want your friends to worry, but I had to find out. I couldn’t ignore your changed behavior, so… I stopped by. To ask.”   


It was silent now, sobbing sounds had died down. If his bangs weren’t covering his countenance than she could have observed how Freed’s eyes widened ever so slightly, surprised by something he should probably not be surprised by. She cared. She had noticed.  


He was not fine, she was right. Laxus, Evergreen, Bixlow they all had been right. But he crawled back into his hole every time, coming up with new explanations for his almost constant absence at the guild. Freed was not foolish enough to think that they believed every word he stated, yet his plan did work in a way. They left him alone when he wished. Most of the time.  


When they didn’t, he offered up a small amount of time so their suspicion wouldn’t increase. When they asked if something was wrong, he replied with reasons including his ‘project’. He promised them to get more sleep and eat enough since, at times, he ended to ignore these things when working hard.

What he couldn’t ignore was what had been transpiring in the course of the last couple of weeks. The rune magician was still in the process of learning and finding out, but something went wrong when he used his magic on his own will the last time.   


Parts of his magic were deeply connected with darkness. There was always a certain risk and every mistake could be crucial.  


His behavior changed. His moods. The control he bore over his own body and magic.  


It was dangerous. And he didn’t know a way to return everything back to normal.   


Yet.  


“Freed… please look at me…”  


Her soft whisper woke the man out of his messed up train of thoughts and he raised his head in a jerk. Turquoise eyes glistened only because of the tears he had spilled, cheeks touched by them and wetted. The dark circles beneath his eyes provided his appearance with an even poorer look and as Lucy looked at him again, she pressed her lips onto each other as she felt her heart making a painful jump yet again.  


He looked horrible. And he needed someone. He obviously didn’t want to involve his closest friends, bearing a fear Lucy knew all too well. Whatever was occurring, Freed didn’t want to endanger them.  


“If you… tell me what’s wrong, I promise I will help you. You’re not alone,” she repeated, attributing a lot of importance to this statement. He was not alone, he didn’t have to go through this alone. He had lots of people to support him. She was here and if he trusted her, she would not waste his trust. She would help. She would.   


When he didn’t answer and looked down again instead, the celestial mage took a slow breath and extended her arm, moving her hand to his messy, green bangs in order to brush them aside in a gentle motion before he let her hand wander to one of his tensed hands. Right hand laid above his left, covering his light green guild mark and leaving her one, pink one to be seen. Letting her gaze rest on it briefly, the edges of her mouth tugged upwards into a small, sad smile.  


_They would stick together, no matter what she would hear from him in the next moments._   


“Please tell me, Freed… I’m here with you…”  


_Her gentleness, her sincerity._ It was what convinced him to look up into her deep brown eyes once having cast a quick glance at their hands. How long had it been since he last felt a positive emotion? Hope. Safety. The sudden gesture of her brushing his bangs away almost made him flinch and gasp but he successfully refused to show such a reaction.  


And as he kept quiet and just glanced at Lucy, without her flinching once or averting her eyes, he knew that he could impossibly deny help any longer.  


_Weird.._. Lucy of all people, showing up at his door step and. _Why?_  


_“Freed… I’m here with you…”_


End file.
